Certain machine applications, such as loaders performing load carrying functions, present unique challenges during operation that can have an effect on machine operating efficiency. For example, a wheel loader that encounters a pile will typically require the operator to downshift the transmission of the loader, unlock the lock-up clutch (LUC) of a torque converter if one is present, and/or otherwise prepare the drive-train or powertrain of the machine in an appropriate fashion before the pile is encountered so as to ensure that sufficient torque will be available to push the bucket into the pile without causing engine underspeed, engine hesitation, excessive transmission load, and/or other powertrain effects.
At present, experienced operators are expected to know to downshift the machine or take other action under such operating conditions. However, relatively inexperienced or inattentive operators may often fail to take action under these or similar operating conditions, such as downshifting the machine, which can cause long-term increases in machine component wear and reduced operating machine efficiency, especially with regard to fuel economy. Thus, operator training, experience and attentiveness are currently relied upon to improve the operating efficiency of machines.